The present invention relates to blow molded bottles having an elongated neck finish and to a method for making same.
Blow molded synthetic resin bottles generally have a body and a neck finish to receive a closure. They are produced in molds by blowing a heated injection molded preform outwardly against the walls of a mold cavity.
When the resin of the preform is orientable, the blow molding of the preform outwardly, both radially and longitudinally, against the walls defining the mold cavity produces orientation of the molecules of the resin. However, it is desirable to have the mold cavity snugly seat the neck finish so that it retains its molded dimensions and unoriented structure.
For some applications, bottles with neck finishes of substantial length are desired and this can produce problems when using standard automated equipment. The clearance above the mold may be limited so as to preclude the conventional preform neck finish having a positioning and gripping collar adjacent its lower end which seats on the outer surface of the mold. The preform is generally deposited in the mold cavity by a gripper which engages the collar on the neck finish and that collar seats on the upper surface of the mold to position the preform properly within the mold cavity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel synthetic resin bottle having an extended neck finish.
It is also an object to provide such a bottle which can be readily fabricated in existing blow molding equipment.
Another object is to provide a novel method for making synthetic resin blow molded bottles with extended neck finishes.